Music Is The Red Thread That Binds Us
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: Son to a known classical singer and a musician, Zexion has to live up to his parents expectations. Yet he can't help but wonder how life would be if he could choose for himself, this he may find out with the help of a certain blond.  rating may go up
1. Prologue: Ouverture

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my copies of the games, the plot and the random brain that made it up._

_Prologue: Ouverture._

Soft piano music was flowing through the empty hallways of the music school.

The long, slender fingers of a boy with slate coloured were dancing over the piano keys as he played. The song was getting to a crescendo as it's timbre got darker and darker. Despite the beauty of the music piece the boy playing it looked bored, a dull expression in his eyes.

The lady that was sitting beside him, his teacher, had a bright smile on her lips as she watched her best pupil play. She clapped cheerfully when he finished. "That was perfect Zexion. I didn't hear a single mistake and your timing was perfect every time, congratulations."

Zexion just looked blankly at her, nodding lightly at her praise, murmuring "Thank you." A sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at the piano keys, the on-going praising about how good he was and that one day he'll probably become just as famous or even more than his parents, of his teacher nothing more than a faint voice in the background.

Oh how he would like to be able to live a life of his own and make decisions for himself yet at the same time he didn't want to disappoint or hurt his parents by standing up against them. Nor was it like he had a solid idea of what else he would do with his life. _"I guess I must have gotten used to it." _He thought.

His eyes directed themselves towards his teacher once more as he heard her say "Well then, that was it for today Zexion. Good evening and see you next week." A bright smile on her lips as she stood up.

Zexion nodded and stood up as well. He put on his coat and grabbed his bag before turning towards her once more. "Good evening to you too, ma'am." He then walked out of the room into the hallway. Another sigh escaped his delicate lips as he started walking towards the stairs on the other end of the hallway, fingers brushing his long bangs out of his face. Of course it immediately fell back in front of his right eye.

While glancing out of the window and looking at the many stars at the night sky he descended the stairs.

When he stepped out of the building the cold November air hit him like a rock. He took out his scarf from his bag and put it on, snuggling it its warmth. He stuffed his hands deeply into his pockets and started walking the streets. Staring up at the starry sky every now and then while the fallen leaves crisped under his feet. _"Oh how nice it would be to hang high in the sky shinning, no worries nor obligations." _A faint smile spread over his lips.

When he turned a corner and spotted his house he started walking a little bit faster. His ears and nose felt as if they were going to fall off of his head and his fingers and toes had started to sting.

He was almost running when he entered his garden. He quickly stuck his key in the keyhole and almost jumped inside. After closing the door he pulled his scarf down from his face as he walked into the living room towards the thermostat. It was always turned down when no one was at home. He turned it up and headed towards the kitchen.

He grabbed a few eggs, some leftover vegetables and grated cheese from the fridge and placed everything on the counter. He dug in one of the cupboards and found a small pan.

The house was staring to heat up so Zexion took of his scarf and coat, hanging them on a chair. He then turned to the stove and threw everything in the pan to make himself an omelette.

God, he really hated winter. He hated the cold and the depressing look of nature. He couldn't understand how people liked to play in the snow. You only ended up being frozen to the core.

With his omelette done he grabbed a fork and sat himself at the table, not bothering with a plate.

When he finished he placed the fork and pan into the dishwasher and grabbed his coat and scarf before heading upstairs towards his room. The thought of being able to continue reading his book made him smile ever so lightly. His room, his own little sanctuary.

He neatly hung his coat and scarf away and took of his shoes before laying down on his bed with his eyes closed. He just lay still for a few moments, his mind empty from everything music related. A content sigh escaped his lips.

He then opened his cobalt blue eyes and let then scan over his room. It was a neat room. The most remarkable thing was that there were bookshelves wherever there was place for them, the room was filled with books. His laptop lay closed on his desk and beside it was a box that was filled with sheet music for piano, violin and song.

Zexion got up from his bed and walked towards his window the close the curtains before grabbing a book and sitting back on his bed, back pressed against the wall. The quickly flipped his nightlight on and opened the book where his bookmarker was. He liked reading in the dim light of his nightlight, it gave him a cozy feeling.

_Woohoo, a Zemy multi-chap fic. I've wanted to write one for a while now but never had any inspiration. Actually this was just a random idea that came from watching the Mythbusters blow up an piano and listening to Beethoven's Egmond Ouverture in the shower. But I've already learned that my most random ideas are almost always the best ones._

_I have a fairly solid plot set for this story yet that might change knowing that my stories more often than not decide to have a life of their own._

_Oh, and I recommend the omelette Zexion makes to everyone, it's one of my favourite things to eat._

_Please tell me what you thought of it. Reviews make me very very happy._


	2. Chapter I: Oceanic Eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I did KH would be quite a bit different._

_Chapter 1: Ocean Eyes._

Zexion sighed as he walked into his room running a hand through his damp hair. He walked over towards his closet and took out a white dress shirt. He quickly glanced at his clock while he put on the shirt, fingers fumbling with the buttons. He still had time.

He lay himself on his back on his back and closed his eyes. Honestly, he wasn't looking forward to tonight. Tonight was the third performance of Carl Orff's Carmina Burana. Normally he wouldn't mind going that much, he actually thought that the Carmina Burana was nice, wouldn't it be that this was the third time in a row that he had to go. He sighted again. His parents expected him to come to every single performance they were in, no matter how many times it was the same.

After about a quarter of an hour later Zexion got up and pulled on his coat and shoes. The theatre was only ten minutes by foot. He put his ticket in his pocket and put on his scarf and a pair of gloves on before going down the stairs. Once outside he made sure to lock the door and started walking.

He quickly pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose, snuggling deeper in his woollen coat. While walking he kept gazing at the stars that shone so bright above him. It was something that he found himself doing more and more often. The stars gave him a comforting feeling, as if he wasn't alone.

After ten minutes of silent walking the cold had begun to seep through his clothes and into his bones. He was glad when the all too familiar building came into view.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he walked inside, glad that he was out of the cold for now. He pulled his scarf down from his face and started to unbutton his coat as he went to stand in line to have his ticket checked.

His mind started to wander off and as on auto-pilot he showed the lady his ticket and went up the stairs to take his seat. He had a good place, his parents always made sure that he had a seat from where he would be able to see everything.

Several minutes later the lights dimmed and the choir and musicians walked onto the stage, silently taking their places. The last one to walk onto the stage was the conductor, he went to stand in front of the choir and musicians. After a few seconds the musicians began to play and the choir started to sing. "Oh Fortuna, velut luna, statu variabilis…" was all Zexion heard before he zoned out. He had enjoyed reading the manuscript on which Carl Orff had based his Carmina Burana much more than the more famous music piece.

When the last notes died out and the lights were turned on again Zexion was drawn back to the present by everyone's clapping. A small sigh escaped his lips, glad that soon he would be back in his room with his books. He absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the side of his seat, waiting until most of the people had left the room.

When he saw that he wouldn't be squished by bodies anymore if he would walk between the rows of seats he stood up, walking towards the door next to the stage. His parents always expected him to go see them after a performance.

Zexion's thoughts quickly started drifting off again, he already knew where he had to be. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, his feet carrying him to where his parents would be.

If he wouldn't have been so lost in thought then _maybe_ he would have heard the running footsteps that came from behind the corner. If he wouldn't have been so lost in thought then _maybe_ he would have heard the voices talking. If he wouldn't have been so lost in thought then _maybe _he wouldn't have fallen on his ass like he had right now.

Now Zexion was just sitting on the floor, eyes blinking in confusion, unsure about what just happened. One moment he had been walking and the next he had fallen to his ass. He shook his head as if to clear his mind, hand quickly tucking slate-grey bangs behind his ear before he looked up. His heart almost stopped a beat when he looked up in a pair of bright blue-green eyes, a colour that made him think of the ocean.

"I'm sorry." The boy with the oceanic eyes apologized, his hair styled in something between a mullet and a mohawk. "I didn't see you. I'm really sorry." He nervously rubbed the back of his head before reaching out towards Zexion, offering to help him up.

After a moment Zexion grabbed the hand that was offered to him, still a bit dazed. "It's okay," He said to the stranger "I wasn't really looking where I was going. I'm sorry." He straightened his clothes while saying this, wondering how much hair gel it one would need for a hairstyle like the blonde stranger had. A whole lot probably.

"It's fine, guess it's both out fault. By the way, I'm Demyx." He said, smiling widely before picking up his bag which he had dropped before.

"Zexion." Zexion said, looking up when he heard a door open.

Out the door came Zexion's parents. "Ah, Zexion, there you are." His mother said happily, ruffling his hair when standing beside him. "So, were we any good?"

Zexion forced a little smile on his lips before looking up at his parents, hands putting his hair back in place. "Yes, it was beautiful." He found it embarrassing that Demyx had seen how his mother ruffled his hair like a little kid. At the moment he wanted nothing more but to go home and read. He never liked being around people for too long, he preferred to be on his own.

"Shall we?" Zexion's father asked, offering his arm to his wife. She quickly put hers through it before laying a hand between her son's shoulder blades. "Who's in for some Italian?" she asked before gently pushing Zexion along with them.

Dinner had been uneventful. They had gone to his mother's favourite Italian restaurant, his parents talking about random stuff while he ate in silence, uhuh-ing every now and then to indicate that he was listening and only speaking when really necessarily. He was glad when they left the restaurant and were heading home. He was tired and would like to read the last few chapters of his book.

When he glanced up at the starts he spotted the constellation of the lynx . Lately he had been learning the constellations, the fact that the stars formed figures fascinated him. He was always glad when he recognized one. He turned his head a little so that the saw the constellation of The Unicorn. When the nights would get warmer he would love to go lay in the grass in his garden and try to spot as many constellations as he could. A small smile tugged at his lips at that thought.

He quickly headed for his room when they got home. Snuggling under his blankets Zexion opened his book, a feel of inner peace spreading through his body as his eyes scanned over the printed letters and the smell of paper filled his nose. He loved that smell, it always made him think of a cozy little old library, not to brightly lit and with soft plush couches and long curtains before glass-in-lead windows.

About half an hour later he closed the book, letting out a content sigh. He didn't feel like getting up from between his warm blankets but he knew he had to. Reluctantly he threw the blankets off of him and walked towards his bookcase, putting the book back before changing into his pyjamas. He quickly brushed his teeth before turning off the lights and crawling back in bed. The last thing he thought of a pair of oceanic eyes before drifting off to sleep.

_AN: Man, I hate this chapter with a passion. Not because of the chapter itself, not at all. Just the fact that I refused to be written. I had it all planned out inside my head but whenever I sat behind my laptop I couldn't type a word. And then there's the fact that I got another random one-shot idea that kept bugging me so I wrote that. If you have some time, please read it. It's called 'A Rainy Illusion' and can be found here on ._

_And for those who are interested, I will probably start a AkuRoku multi-chapter, a random idea I got in history at school. So be on the lookout for that one._

_I love the smell of books._

_And thanks for the favourites/alerts and special thanks to Usagi-san's ipod and angel-demon1215 for the reviews, cupcakes for the two of you._

_Reviews make me happy + you'll get cupcakes as well._


	3. Chapter II: I hate

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts even though I wish I did._

_Chapter II: I hate talent shows and snow, I think._

Zexion glanced at his watch. _"Only five more minutes"_ He thought as the teacher wrote some sums on the blackboard. It wasn't that he didn't like school, in fact he liked to learn new stuff. No, it was the fact that everything was just so easy. For him at least.

He mindlessly doodled on the side of his paper, he had already finished all the given sums fifteen minutes ago while the other students were only about halfway. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. If his parents would have let him he might be in his last year of university instead of high-school. But no, they hadn't let him because they thought that if he would already go to university he would have much more homework and no time to practice his music. Their music actually. Ever since he had been a little kid they had made him take music courses and learn various instruments. They wanted a son who would follow in their footsteps.

He quickly stuffed his things in his bag as the bell rang. Unlike the other students he didn't go towards the exit, he went to the school's library. He had finished the books he had borrowed earlier and wanted to get some new ones.

He took a deep breath as he entered the library, the paper scented air making him feel as if he came home. That's right, he felt more at home in a library than in his own house. He quickly strolled over towards the librarian to check in his books.

"Ah, Zexion. " The librarian, an older man said. "You really love books, don't you?"

Zexion nodded at this as the handed the man his books. "That's right, sir." The librarian knew him a little. Not all that strange considering the fact that he spent an lot of time in the library. He came here on a daily base.

"You know, some new books arrived today and there was one which I thought you might find interesting." The older male said, smiling kindly as he reached beneath the counter, revealing a thick blue leather book.

Zexion couldn't help but stare at the book, something about it just drew him towards it. He gingerly took the book from the librarian, running his fingers over the cover as he read the title _Illusions, portal to a new world._

The librarian smiled as he looked at Zexion. Yes, the boy definitely liked the book.

Zexion shook his head a little as he clutched the book to his chest, trying to shake the weird feeling off if him. He nodded lightly at the librarian, indicating that he would be taking the book before disappearing between the racks of books.

Soon enough he was holding several books in his arms as he headed towards the counter to check them out. He carefully put the books in his bag after doing so, fingers softly stroking the blue leather cover of the book that he wanted to read so eagerly. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his bag and headed towards the exit.

He cursed a little under his breath as he stepped into the cold, crossing his arms and putting his hands under his armpits. He really shouldn't have forgotten his gloves this morning, his hands already felt as if they were going to fall off. He snuggled into his coat as he left the school's premises.

He wasn't paying any real attention to where he was going as he walked the streets, his mind empty. Suddenly he stopped and blinked his eyes in confusion as he felt something cold and wet on his nose. "Great, now it started snowing. God, I hate snow." He snarled at the little flocks of white as he looked up at the sky, realizing that it had started to snow. He quickened his pace a bit as he hid his face in his scarf, one cobalt eye the only thing left visible.

When he got home drops of molten snow were dripping down his hair and coat. He quickly discarded of his coat and shook his head, drops flying everywhere. All he wanted right now was to take a long hot bath and read afterwards. Of course, things didn't go as he wanted, they never did.

The moment he had put a foot on the stairs he heard his mother calling out his name. He closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before turning around and heading towards the living room . What would it be she wanted now? Was it too much to ask for him to simply go up to his room and be let along?

The moment Zexion entered his mother grabbed his wrist and dragged him over towards where his father was sitting. Judging from the smug looks on their faces he was positive that he was not going to like this.

A flyer was shoved into his hands and his gaze travelled from his mother to his dad to the flyer. He had to suppress a groan as he read it. A talent show? His parents wanted him to participate in a talent show? No. Way. In. Hell.

"Isn't it wonderful?" His mother cooed. "When you win, which I have no doubt about, it'll be very likely for you to be discovered. A first step towards fame."

Zexion zoned out as his mother blabbered on. He did not want to participate in this talent show. His parents may have an undying love for music and wanted nothing more than for him to become famous as a musician. Honestly, he couldn't care less for all of that. He'd much rather do something different.

"I'll…..participate." He said softly, voice monotone. He might not really want to do this but look at how happy his parents were, he couldn't disappoint them, now could he? It would break their harts for sure.

His mother hugged him tightly before pulling him into the hallway. "Put your coat back on. Selections are today." She said happily as she took her own coat from the hook.

Zexion stood there confused for a moment before reluctantly putting his coat back on. He didn't want to go out into the snow again.

His mother was chatting happily as they walked, Zexion nodding and uh-huh-ing every now and then as they walked to indicate that he was listening . Apparently his parents had already put him on the list for those that wanted to participate before telling him. This was so like them, he wasn't even surprised at it anymore.

Zexion was sitting on a chair, waiting. He was plucking at the sticker that hung on his chest in a bored fashion, VI it read. He was actually glad that he would be one of the first to perform, the sooner this was over the better. He stretched his legs and leaned back in his chair. Glad that he had forgotten to leave his bag at home he took out the blue leather book. The only good thing about this talent show was that he would be able to read a bit while he had to wait. It wouldn't start for another half hour. The smell of the paper invaded his nose as he cracked the book open, soon being absorbed into it.

He didn't really registered the person who sat himself on the chair beside him. "What're you reading." A musical voice asked, leaning down and twisting his head to read the title. "A book." Zexion answered dryly, not taking his eyes off the letters for even a moment. He turned the page and continued to read as if the other wasn't there.

"Illusions, huh. You like stuff like that?" The stranger continued after sitting up straight again, now looking at the book over Zexion's shoulder. "Could you please not do that." The slate haired male told the other, finally looking up from his book and looking at the stranger. He recognized that weird hairstyle immediately, because really, how many people walked the earth's surface with something between a mullet and a mohawk. Not that many. "You're that guy who ran me over a few days ago." He stated, trying to remember the other's name, it had been something with a D and it had been a rather unusual name, that he could recall. But his exact name? He, Zexion, could recite whole books but remembering names? That that was a whole other story.

"That's right, Zexy. So, you also participating in the talent show?" The dirty blond asked, looking at the number on Zexion's chest. "I'm only a few after you, I'm number nine." He happily pointed at the sticker that read IX on his own chest.

"Yes I am and my name's Zexion, not Zexy or anything else." Zexion said, eyebrow twitching at the nickname. He wanted the blond to go away so he could continue reading.

"Awesome! What're you going to do? I'll be playing my sitar. I really hope I'll win this thing. I'd love to become a famous musician. Making money by doing what you like seems really fun, I'll be able to play when and what I want without having to worry about some boring job like putting things in place for performances, taking care of light and sound and other stuff like I'm doing in this theatre now.

Zexion had to suppress a chuckle as he heard this. The blond that sat beside him reminded him of his parents and how they wanted him to be. And a sitar? That wasn't a very usual instrument, it made him a bit curious to hear the other play. "You work here?" He asked after a few seconds. Well, it would explain why they had run into each other behind the scenes.

"Yup, but not that long yet. I used to work in my uncle's music store, which was much more fun by the way, but I had to find something else because he retired." He told Zexion excited. "But you still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do?"

Zexion nodded at this. To his own surprise he sort of liked to hear the other talk, he had a really nice voice. He wondered what it would sound like if he were to sing. "I'll be playing the piano."

"Ooh, can I listen to you play? I'd like to hear you play." The blond asked excited, almost bouncing in his chair. After all, if he was good he could ask him to join their little band. He would love to have someone play the keyboard again.

"Uuh…sure, if I can come listen to you." The smaller of the two said, tucking his bangs behind his ear, only to have them fall back again. At least now he had a valid excuse to go and listen to the other's performance.

Both of them stopped talking and their heads shot up as they heard the intercom telling everyone that they would start in five minutes and that the first ones should get themselves ready.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The blond said while standing up from his chair. "I'm just going to get my sitar."

Zexion watched the other until he disappeared into the crowd before returning to his book for a bit, finger still between the pages he had been reading. He wondered if he and the other could be considered friends now. He never had any real friends so he wasn't exactly sure of when people could be considered friends. He had always been a loner, ever since preschool. He had always been very smart and ahead of the other students in his class. Reason why he was often bullied and let out of everything. They were probably just jealous. Not that he had really needed any friends, he had been happy to be left alone and do what he wanted.

When Demyx returned he smiled when he saw Zexion reading again. "I guess you like reading, huh, Zexy?" he said, standing in front of the other.

Zexion's head shot up as he heard that musical voice again, tensing a little at the nickname again. He couldn't help but stare a little as he looked into those oceanic orbs. It was such a pure and beautiful colour. "Y-yes, I do." He managed to get out as he realized that he was staring. He averted his gaze and took a bookmark out of his bag, carefully placing it between the pages before slipping the book in his bag. His eyes landed on the big case that the blond was carrying as he looked back up. "Is that your sitar?" he asked, a little curious about the instrument.

"Yup. Wanna see it." He answered, already starting to open the locks on the case before he saw Zexion nod. "This," He said while taking out a bright blue sitar, "is Arpeggio." A smile played on his lips as he lovingly stroked the instrument.

Zexion couldn't help but smile a little at this. He stood up as he realized that he would be next. "I'll be next so I think I'll be best for us to go and wait at the doors.

A few minutes later they were called in and Demyx went to stand to the side while Zexion sat himself down behind a grand piano. The slate-haired teen took a deep breath before letting his fingers hover over the keys for a moment. He closed his eyes as his fingers knew exactly when to hit which key. His fingers danced over the keys as he played, music filling the air.

Demyx's eyes widened as he stared at Zexion. The music enchanting him. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. He felt sad when Zexion's fingers fell still, the last note dying out. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other.

Zexion opened his eyes and stood up from the stool to bow at the judges before walking over to the blond so they could go back to the waiting area. He noticed the way the other was still staring at him, it made him slightly uncomfortable. "Is something wrong? Was I that bad?"

The blond shook his head as they entered the waiting area. "It was perfect, I've never heard anything so beautiful." He said in a soft voice, still touched by the song.

Zexion couldn't help but blush a bit, he really didn't think he was that good. "It's not that good, really. It's just a random thing I wrote a while ago."

"You wrote that? That's amazing." Demyx replied, starting to regain his trademark bounciness. All of the chairs in the waiting area seemed to be taken so he sat himself down against a wall, motioning Zexion to do the same. "I'll be glad if I'll be a tenth as good as you were."

"You'll do great, I'm sure of that." The smaller teen said, giving the blond a small and rare smile. He had never heard him play before but he was sure that it would be good. After all, in contrary to himself the other really loved music, it would come out of his heart, where music was supposed to come from.

"I hope so." Demyx muttered as he stroked the case of his sitar as they waited for his turn.

A bit later it was Demyx' turn and this time it was Zexion who stood on the side, curious to what the other would play.

Demyx carefully took his sitar from its case and sat himself down . "Hi, my name's Demyx and I'll be playing a song I wrote myself. He took a deep breath and stroked over the sitar's body once before starting to play. It was a cheerful song and soon enough Demyx started singing as well.

Zexion's eyes widened for a second as the other said his name. Demyx, yes, that was what his name had been. Soon he found himself enjoying Demyx' song but most of all his voice. He had been right when he had thought that he would have a beautiful singing voice. A soft smile graced his lips as Demyx finished his song and headed over towards Zexion.

"So, was I any good?" Demyx asked a bit nervous.

"It was beautiful, Demyx." Zexion reassured him. "You have very nice singing voice."

"Thanks. Zexy." He was glad that Zexion had liked his song. He took a quick glance at his watch. "Say, it you don't have anything to do or so, would you want to drink something together? There's this place where one of my friends works and he always gives me a discount." He was smiling now. He hoped that Zexion would say yes, it would be the perfect occasion to ask him if he want to join the band.

"No, I don't have anything to do." He said as he scanned the people in the waiting room in search of his mother. He didn't see her, she had walked away with some friends of her that had happened to be here as well almost immediately after they got here. He supposed they might not be here anymore. Oh well, if she would be looking for him he still had his cell phone with him.

Both of them put on their coats and scarfs before heading outside. Demyx was grinning like a small child as he skipped into the snow and headed for his car. He quickly put his sitar in the back of it before grabbing a hand full of snow and throwing it at Zexion, giggling like a kid.

Zexion let out a fairly high-pitched yelp as the snow hit him, he had not seen Demyx throw that snowball at him. He quickly spun around towards Demyx. "Demyyyyyyyx!" He blinked his eyes a few times as he saw the blond clutching his stomach and leaning against his car as he laughed.

"That was so funny, Zexy. You scream like a girl." He started laughing even harder now and had to make sure not to fall on the ground. He didn't notice what Zexion was doing.

Zexion huffed a little in irritation before deciding to get his revenge on Demyx. He scooped up two hands full of snow and pressed it into a big snowball. "Oh, Demyyyyx." He called out sweetly, throwing the snowball the moment Demyx looked up. The snowball hit him square in the face. Both of them stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

When both their laugher finally died out Demyx walked back to Zexion. "Come on, let's go." He said as he started walking, Zexion walking besides him.

A few streets farther Demyx pointed at a little café. "Here it is." He said as he held the door open for Zexion to walk inside.

Zexion wanted to quirk an eyebrow at Demyx for doing this but instead he felt himself blush a little so he let his bangs fall in front of his face.

He followed Demyx to an empty table and sat down. Soon enough a young man with ridiculously red hair, styled in gravity defying spikes walked up to them, note pad in his hand. "Hey Dem." He greeted the blond before looking at Zexion. "Who's this?" He had a cocky air around him.

"Hey Axel," Demyx greeted back, smiling. "This is Zexion. We met at the selections for the talent show."

"I see." Axel said, looking Zexion up and down once more before grinning. "What can I get you two."

"I'd like some tea please." Zexion said, wondering if all of Demyx' friends had weird hair.

"Hot chocolate." Demyx said. Axel scribbled it down and started to walk away. "And don't forget my discount." The blond added. Axel just waved his hand as he continued to walk away.

They didn't have to wait very long for their drinks. Zexion quirked an eyebrow as he saw Demyx add three packages of sugar to his hot chocolate, but decided not to say anything. He added some milk to his own tea and wrapped his hands around the cup, warming them.

"Zexy, there's something I'd like to ask you. You don't have to answer immediately, you can think it over if you want." The blond said rather serious after sipping a bit of his hot chocolate.

"What's it, Demyx?" Zexion asked, a little nervous about what the other could possibly want to ask him.

"Would you like to join our band? We need someone to play the keyboard." Demyx asked.

"Uhh…I don't really now." And he really didn't. He would like to do Demyx a favour but there was the fact that he didn't really liked playing an instrument that much nor would he now any of the other members. Would he be able to get along with them? Would they like him? "Wouldn't it be weird for me, a total stranger, to play in your band?" Honestly, at the moment he didn't really knew if he wanted it or not.

"I'm sure they'll like you. They're great guys and by the way, you already met one of them, Axel." He tried to reassure the smaller male.

"That guy?" Zexion asked, eyes widening a little. That guy had to have been at least 6' 2 and he had had a bit of an insane glint in those green eyes of his.

"Don't worry about him." Demyx said. "He may look intimidating and so but really, he's not. In fact, he's a bit of a wuss.

Zexion blinked at Demyx for a few seconds before finally speaking. "I guess I can try." Really, he had no idea why he agreed so easely.

"Yay!" The blond cheered as he jumped from his chair and ran to Zexion's side, hugging him tightly.

Zexion tensed at the sudden contact. "D-Demyx." He managed to get out as his lungs were being crushed. He felt uncomfortable and started blushing a little.

"Oops, sorry, Zexy." Demyx apologized. "Anyway, in our little band I sing and play my sitar and sometimes my guitar as well, Axel plays the drums, Roxas, who's Axel's boyfriend plays the bass and you'll be playing the keyboard. If you want I can introduce you to them. Tomorrow's Wednesday so if you don't have anything to do we can do that."

Zexion wondered how it was possible for a human being to say that much without breathing. "No, I don't have anything to do tomorrow." He said before drinking some of his tea.

"Great. If you tell me to which school you go I can come pick you up. We could eat something together and get to know each other." He cheered, bouncing in his chair. Demyx and sugar? Not a good combination, it leads to hyper spaztic Demyx.

"I go to Twilight Town High-school." He said, glancing at his watch. He didn't had that much time anymore, he had to make sure he got home for dinner.

"That's coincidental, I go to Twilight Town University. I wonder why I've never seen you, after all those schools are right next to each other and share most of the grounds. Funny." The blond said, chuckling softly before finishing his hot chocolate.

"I guess it is." Zexion replied, emptying his own cup. "I really enjoyed this but I have to go home now, I've got to be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, that's okay, Zexy. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He gave Zexion as bright smile as the smaller male put on his coat and scarf. He was glad that he wanted to play with them, he really seemed like a nice guy. "Bye Zexy."

"Bye Demyx, see you tomorrow." He said, small smile tugging at his lips as he turned around and walked to the door.

"Seems like we found our guy." Demyx said to Axel as the redhead walked over toward him, grinning widely.

"That guy? Seriously? " Axel said in a surprised tone as he sat himself down in the chair where Zexion had been sitting. "I don't know Dem, he doesn't really look like someone who could get along with us." He raised an eyebrow at this as well.

"Oh, come on Axe. Zexy's a really nice guy and he can play amazingly." The blond said in a slightly whiney tone. "Give him a chance."

"Wait, his name's Sexy?" Axel asked with a startled look.

"Nu-uh, it's Zexy, with a Z. Short for Zexion." Demyx corrected.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll trust you on this one, Dem." The redhead muttered, stretching his long legs in front of him.

Zexion had his hands deep into his pockets as he walked through the already ankle-deep snow. It had started snowing hard while he had been inside the café with Demyx. He really had no idea why he had agreed to play in the band so easily, it was unlike him. But then again, he hadn't really acted much like his usual self since he met Demyx. He hadn't seemed to be able to. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that finally someone had been genuinely nice to him, like a friend. He never had felt the need to make friends but now that he had one, or at least he thought he had one, it actually felt kinda nice. He wondered if the cheerful blond had been what he had needed to finally do something out of his own instead of what his parents expected him to do.

_AN: OMG, this is like my longest chapter EVER. It's even longer than any of my one-shots. I honestly have no idea how this happened. And Zexion and Demyx are taking over this story, there were several thing that I had in mind that I wanted to happen but I just couldn't write it, I always ended up with something different._

_Oh, and I've never been to a talent show or anything like that so I had to make that part up._

_And for those who are curious about what Zexion was playing, here is the link. It's a song O stumbled across and thought it would fit him. (just take out the spaces)_

_http: /www. /watch?v= l04epdSEvtQ_

_Thanks to Devangel, Roxy and XionAmmy for the reviews, they make me smile whenever I read them. Thank you!_

_Please review, I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter. Despite the fact that I wrote most of it while I was in terrible pain because I fell on my back I really enjoyed writing this chapter._


	4. Chapter III: Playtime

_Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts just as much as I owned it last chapter. Meaning, not at all whatsoever._

_Chapter III: Playtime_

It was Wednesday and all of Zexion's classes felt like a blur. He had no idea why he felt so nervous and impatient. Okay, maybe he did. Even since the talent show he had been looking forwards to Wednesday, to the day he would see the cheerful blond again. He could only hope that the other band members would like him as well.

For once he immediately headed towards the school's entrance instead of going to the library like usual. He really hoped that he would calm down when he would have met the other band members, the nervousness had kept him from sleeping last night.

He shook his head and smiled lightly while pushing through the horde of students in the hallway, sighing happily when he was outside. Thinking that Demyx would probably use the university's entrance to exit he headed over toward it, running his fingers through his hair in wonder. Why had the few hours he had spent with the blond affected him so much? He was even going to skip his violin lessen for the sake of getting to know Demyx' friends. Something he wouldn't have even thought of doing before meeting the sitarist.

Slightly lost in thought he entered the neighbouring university's grounds, oblivious to the spaztic blond that run-skipped in his direction, glomping the slate haired male when he got close enough. "Zexyyy!"

"Whoooahhh!" Zexion yelped, startled by the blond's action before hitting the ground with the blond on top of him. Demyx giggled almost hysterically when the smaller male gave him a death-glare, mumbling "Your face" before getting up and offering a hand to the other.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at Demyx before taking his hand and pulling himself back onto his feet, a scowl on his face. He wanted to be mad and tell Demyx that sending someone to the ground wasn't a polite way of greeting someone. One problem, one look at the happy blond and he felt his anger slip away. Damn those big oceanic pools of innocence.

The blond rocked himself back and forth on the balls of his feet while he watched Zexion straighten out his clothes and readjust his shoulder bag. When the other looked up at him he smiled widely before grabbing Zexion's wrist and dragging him with him. "Come on, the others are eager to meet you."

"Euhh, sure. I guess…" Zexion said more to himself then Demyx, allowing the other to drag him to wherever he was taking him. _"Let them like me, let them please like me, let them _please _like me." _He thought, nervousness peaking.

He bit his lip and tried to hide his face behind his bangs as much as possible when he spotted the lanky redhead he had met in the café, one of his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a small blond. Oh god, right now he just wanted to turn around and run home. He didn't belong with people like that. They wouldn't like him, nobody liked him. He was just the smartass loner nobody wanted to hang out with. Most definitely not people like this, people who had to be pretty popular, right?

Zexion quickly casted his eyes downward when Demyx let go of his wrist. His head shot up when a soft voice spoke and a hand came into his line of vision. "Hey, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"H-hey. I-I'm…Zexion." The slate haired male stuttered before taking the other's hand. He felt his nervousness lessen a little when the small blond gave him a reassuring smile before looking up at the redhead besides him. "You greet him too, Axel." Roxas shot his boyfriend a glare while saying this. He could notice Zexion's nervousness and understood why. He was one year younger than the slate haired male so he went to Twilight Town High-school as well and he had noticed that Zexion was always on his own. He could only hope that Axel wouldn't tease him too much for his lack of people-skills.

"Fine, fine." Axel muttered before extending his own hand. "We already met but I'm Axel, got it memorized." He said with a grin.

A nervous and crooked smile managed to make its way up to Zexion's lips while he had started knotting his fingers. "Nice to meet the two of you." He quickly shook Axel's hand as well. Thank god he wasn't stuttering any more, that was so embarrassing.

"We're glad that you're willing to join us. Ever since Axel's brother moved we've been looking for someone to play the keyboard and Demyx said that you can play beautifully." Roxas kindly told Zexion in an attempt to make him feel more at ease.

"Thanks." Zexion answered, blushing a bit at the fact that Demyx had told them how well he could play. He casted a quick glance towards the blond beside him.

Demyx was grinning widely. He was glad that his friends seemed to like Zexion. "You know, Zexy. You really should play the song you played for the talent show." Demyx told the other before facing Roxas and Axel. "It was really _really_ beautiful, it goes straight to your heart, and the most amazing thing is, he wrote it himself."

"I'd love to hear it, Zexion." Roxas smiled. He was glad to see that the slate haired male was starting to relax a little. Gist give him some time to get used to them and their ways of doing things and he was sure they would get along.

They seemed nice, especially Roxas. Zexion could feel the nervousness draining from his body while talking a little. "It's nothing much, really. Demyx is making it sound much better than it is."

"Deeeem, can we go ever to your house already? I'm hungryyyy." Axel suddenly whined, pouting at the sitarist.

Demyx laughed that musical laugh of his. Really, how was it possible for a person to eat as much as Axel did and still stay as skinny as he is? He really had no idea. "Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes at Roxas who gave him a knowing look before turning to Zexion. "My house is just a few block away. After lunch you can show us what you what you got. Pizza okay with you?"

Zexion nodded at the blond, a bit of his nervousness returning when the thought hit him that he would have to play in front of Axel and Roxas. He hoped he wouldn't mess up and have them think he was a sorry excuse for a musician or so. "Pizza sounds good." He licked his lips at the thought. He hadn't had pizza in a while, his parents wanted him to follow a healthy diet.

"'kay then, lets goooo." Demyx cheered, jumping in the air before walking outside the gates and heading towards his home.

Zexion couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the blond and his behaviour. "Does he always act like this?" He asked, turning to Roxas.

"Pretty much, yeah." The blond asked before taking Axel's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I see." Zexion nodded to himself before following Demyx who was already standing on the other side of the road, waving frantically. Somehow, he thought that he might just fit in perfectly with these people.

Axel was grinning widely now. "Yay, food. Finally." This got him a stare and a shoulder-bump from his blond boyfriend. "Be nice to him, will you." Roxas hissed at the redhead.

"Sure, Roxy. Suuuuure." Axel shrugged.

Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes before heading over to Demyx and Zexion.

While waiting for their pizzas to arrive the four boys sat together in Demyx' living room. Axel and Roxas on the couch, Zexion in an armchair and Demyx sat cross legged on the ground, leaning back on his arms.

Roxas sat himself a little straighter against Axel's side in order to be able to face Zexion while he spoke. "Zexion, you're in your last year of high-school now, right? Do you have any idea of what you'd like to study in university next year?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure. I'm still undecided between psychology and ancient folklore." The slate haired male answered, running a hand through his hair. The school year may not be that far yet but he would have to make a choice in time.

"Ohh, ancient folklore seems like fun. Then you'll be learning about fairies and demons and such." Demyx said, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head up in his hands so he could face Zexion. "I'm taking musical history."

Zexion laughed softly at Demyx' response. "Sort of."

"You serious? They teach you about pixies?" Axel snorted, slowly wrapping his arms around Roxas and pulling the smaller male against him.

"You're one to speak, mister art major. At least he knows their background, you just draw and paint them." Roxas grinned, mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes.

"Whaaaat? Roxyyy, you've got to be kidding me. Those aren't pixies, they're fire sprites. There's a big difference." Axel whined, looking hurt and with a pout on his lips.

Demyx quickly scrambled up to his knees, curiosity glittering in his eyes. "You paint fairies? That's so cute. I want to see them." If Demyx would have had a tail if would be wagging like mad right now.

"I hate you Roxy. You promised me you'd never tell anyone." Axel said in mock hurt.

Zexion smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Despite the fact that they didn't really knew each other he strangely felt at ease, almost as if he belonged with these people. It was a feeling he liked. "Actually, Axel's right. Pixies and sprites are two different beings."

Axel stood up from the couch and walked over to Zexion, setting himself down on the armrest of the armchair. "Thanks, Zex. At least there's still someone on my side." The redhead said, sticking his tongue out at Roxas.

Roxas stuck out his own tongue at Axel and Zexion couldn't help but laugh. Yup, he definitely felt at home with these people.

When the doorbell rang Demyx jumped up from the floor and run towards the door, paying the deliverer before walking back into the room with the pizza boxes.

A delighted look appeared in Axel's emerald eyes as he watched Demyx put the boxes in the coffee table. Finally, food.

Soon enough everyone had a piece of pizza in their hands, enjoying the food. They all had different toppings and had traded some pieces with each other .

"So…euh…What kind of music do you guys play?" Zexion asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"All sorts of, really." Axel answered while poking Roxas' cheek in an attempt to get some of his pizza since the redhead already finished his. "Punk, rock, pop and a lot more. Whatever we fancy at the moment."

"Demyx!" The slate haired boy said, making it almost sound like whine. Grabbing the other's sleeve he pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear. "I never played anything but classical." Glancing at Axel he let go of Demyx' sleeve.

Quickly finishing his last piece of pizza the dirty blond pushed himself to his feet. "Don't worry, Zexy." Marching to the pair sitting on the couch he gave them a stern look before grabbing their arms and hauling them into the hallway.

Once in the hallway Axel and Roxas gave each other a puzzled look before turning back to Demyx.

"Okay guys." Demyx started in a serious tone and with a serious look on his face. "Zexion, he has never played anything but classical." He quickly lifted a finger and glared at Axel when the redhead started complaining, effectively shutting him up. "I'm sure that he'll do fine after a few times."

Rolling his eyes while muttering something under his breath Axel walked back into the living room, glancing at Zexion. Why was it again that he had thought it a good idea to let Demyx find a new band member? "Let us hear what you've got, Zexion."

Looking from Axel to Roxas to Demyx Zexion nodded slowly before getting up. He received small smiles from Roxas and Demyx while he followed them.

They reached a room with several instruments in it. "What should I…play?" Zexion asked, feeling unsure due to the look Axel gave him.

"Why don't just play the song you played at the talent show first? Demyx said it was really good." Roxas offered friendly, glancing at his boyfriend, silently telling him to be nice.

Zexion silently walked over to the keyboard. He had played a keyboard before, sure. It was just that he had never played anything different than what his parents told him before. Even though he had been told many times that he was very good at improvising and picking up new things he still feared for this.

Turning the keyboard on he let his fingers hover above the keys for a few moments before taking a deep breath and starting to play. Unlike at the talent show, this time he was very aware of the people looking and listening, for the first time he didn't took his skills for granted.

Roxas and Demyx were happily clapping when Zexion finished while Axel just leaned against the wall, or at least until Roxas elbowed him, causing the redhead to clap a few bored claps.

Rolling his sapphire eyes Roxas stepped forward toward Zexion. "You know how to improvise, do you?" He asked, picking up his bass and hanging it from his shoulder. Nodding at the slate haired male he played a simple short tune.

"Yeah, I do." Zexion answered before carefully listening. That should be simple enough. He slowly pressed some keys to experiment with the sound. Nodding at himself when he liked the sound of it he played a quick tune that would blend in nicely with Roxas' bass. He looked at the blond, hoping that it was good enough.

Smiling Roxas nodded his head three times as if counting and the two of them played together. The sounds of the two instruments blended together really nicely, even Axel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"See, I told you guys he's do great." Demyx cheered, happily skipping towards his guitar and hanging it on his shoulder. "I wanna join too."

Axel chuckled and shook his head lightly at Demyx before stepping over to his drums as well. "Well, I guess we can give it a shot." He grinned. Maybe that letting Demyx find a new member hadn't been as bad as he had expected it to be.

Seeing that everyone was ready the redhead grabbed his drumsticks and ticked them against each other. "One, two, three, four."

They just played a bit, just Zexion getting used to the others and the other way around. Until Demyx started to sing, then they started playing for real.

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams._

_Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

"_No problem" was murmured, but weren't those words lost?_

_Fail again, fail again._

_After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again._

_Once more, once more._

_I'll also roll today._

_That girl says, that girl says._

_Playing her words with meaning._

"_Are you better now?"_

"_It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point._

_I'm gonna stop my breathing now."_

_Rolling Girl is at the end of ruins, beyond unreachable colours._

_Overlapping voice with voices and blending, blending._

"_No problem" was murmured, but those words were lost._

_How are you going to turn out good?_

_Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

_Once more, once more._

_Somehow I'm rolling._

_That girl says, that girl says._

_Repeating silent words with meaning._

"_Are you better now?"_

"_Just a bit more, you'll see something soon._

_I'm gonna stop my breathing now."_

_Once more, once more._

_I'll also roll today._

_That girl says, that girl says._

_Playing words with a smile._

"_Are you better now? It's okay now._

_Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?"_

_I'm gonna stop my breathing now._

By the time they finished everyone was smiling happily, even Axel. "Hey, Zexion." The redhead chuckled. "Welcome to 'Heartless'."

"Thanks." Zexion murmured, slightly dazed by the fact that Axel had accepted him. Yeah, he most definitely could feel at home with these guys.

_AN: Fucking finally, this chapter's DONE. Urgh, I hate this chapter. It just refused to be written and come out right, no matter what I did or tried, it was horrible. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. The only part I didn't have trouble with writing was from where Zex started playing till the end, the rest was pure torture. I'm still not happy with this chapter but to Hell with it. Now I need to work on the next chapter of 'The Pickpocket and The Nobleman', it's an Akuroku fic, please check it out if you have time._

_Tons and tons of love to Usagi-san's ipod for reviewing._

_Oh, and the song I used was 'Rolling Girl' by Miku Hatsune, it's my current addiction, plus I could totally imagine them playing that song. Just warning you guys, expect them doing more Vocaloid songs in the future 'cause I'm obsessed. Deal with it._


End file.
